There May Be Something There
by Bad Luck Bree
Summary: A short writing of one of my all time favorite scenes from Disney's most wonderful classic!


There May Be Something There that Wasn't There Before

**My rage had never been greater. The insolence it had taken that girl to disobey my orders to stay away from the West Wing…it made me seethe with wrath. I had clamped the glass back over the rose, glaring at her, death in my eyes. How _dare_ she!**

**_"Do you realize what you could have done?!"_**

**Looking back, I realize I shouldn't have shouted so harshly. But the thought that she had blatantly disobeyed me, disrespected my authority!**

The girl back away, fear evident in her large, dark eyes. I remember baring my teeth at her and snarling, prowling closer on all fours, more and more like a beast. And she looked more and more like my prey.

**_"Get out!"_**

**I swung out with my claws, smashing through a table, sending splinters through the air. I bellowed out, all my rage released in that one roar, "_Get ooouuut!!"_**

**The girl didn't wait. She turned, running, never looking back. I watched her, feeling the hair along my back standing straight up like thicketed brush. It took a while to gain my composure…then I realized.**

**The girl was leaving. **

**I sank back, defeated. It was useless. How could I ever get a girl to love me? With such a temper…I could have killed her. I _wanted _to kill her!**

**I pressed a hand to my forehead, once again feeling the cruel horns protruding from my brow. If I continued on like this, I would never be free of this prison of myself.**

I tried hard to ignore the biting cold as I gripped tight to Philippe's reins. I didn't bother leading him, letting him run blindly on. I didn't know which way was home, but anywhere away from that monster…anywhere away from his rage was enough.

My ears still rang with that bellowing roar. "_Get out!_" he had said. I didn't have to be told twice. Deal or no deal, I couldn't stand to be in that prison any longer. I hated him! How could he be so cruel?

It was then that I saw the wolves. At least five of the brutes were following after us. Panic rose like a wave in me, forcing the breath from me. I leaned farther down, pressing myself to Philippe's back and urging him on. I was taken totally by surprise when we both crashed down. Numbing coldness stung my lower body, and I realized that we had fallen into a frozen lake! Philippe, urged on by terror, continued moving, managing to clamber his way up onto the opposite bank.

The coldness left my limbs as we continued along through the harsh woods. I wouldn't notice the cold with a pack of vicious beasts closing in on us.

Suddenly, two leaped out in front of Philippe, causing him to skid to a halt and go back on his back legs. The reins were knocked from my hands and I was thrown roughly from Philippe's back. I landed hard, my breath knocked from me. But I quickly recovered, scrambling to my feet. I quickly seized a dead branch, wielding it as a weapon. I knew it wouldn't do much good, but I wouldn't go down without a fight!

I swung out, trying to drive the animals away. One of the wolves snapped out, catching the stick in its jaws and wrenching it away. I fell heavily, feeling another wolf seize my loose hair and another my cloak. I cried out, totally helpless. I knew this was the end. Oh, what a horrible way to die!

**It wasn't too hard to follow her tracks. The frenzied dash of that infernal horse made it easy to spot. I followed along, loping on all fours, hearing disturbance ahead. I pushed myself on. I had to keep reminding myself, _To break the spell…to break the spell_.**

**Then I stopped, watching. Wolves! The girl was thrown from her horse, and she soon had a dead branch in her hand, flailing away at the wolves wildly. Admiration pricked at me. She was brave. But foolish. Not brave enough to face me…**

**Then she was thrown down. One of the wolves set its teeth in her hair, pulling her down as another grabbed at her cloak. And something exploded inside of me. I broke from the cover of the trees and threw myself at the wolf that was preparing to snap at the girl's throat.**

**Grabbing the animal by the throat, I unleashed a roar of rage, sensing and reveling in the animal's terror, flinging it from me and kicking out at the second wolf, snapping through its ribcage. I then went to the girl's side, going down on all fours, using my body as a shield over hers. She looked stunned to see me. No matter. I was here now.**

I heard him roar, recognizing that sound. I looked up, seeing the Beast strangling the wolf that had been attacking me. He then flung it from him, striking the second wolf savagely in the ribs. He then came to my side, crouching over me, glaring at the surrounding wolves. I looked up at him, not knowing what to think.

_Why did he follow me?_

He then sprang at the wolves, his mighty claws outstretched, each like an individual blade, ready to draw blood. The wolves met his charge fearlessly with strength and ferocity born of desperation. I could do nothing but watch as they all tumbled together in a chaotic mass of fur, claws and teeth. The yowls and barks of the wolves coupled with the roar of the Beast made my ears ring. It sounded as if all hell had broken loose.

I couldn't help but admire the Beast. His strength and ferocity as he fought…he seemed very brave. One of the wolves set its teeth into his neck scruff, hanging on for dear life as the Beast flung the rest of the pack from his great body with almost superhuman strength. I wished I could have helped, but I would have only gotten in the way.

Pain lanced through me as I felt a wolf set its teeth into the back of my neck, its claws sinking into my sides. I was busy as it was fending off all the others, keeping their claws and fangs away from my eyes. I roaring in pain as on brought its claws scoring down my arm, leaving deep gashes in the fur.

**Maddened with the pain, I grew more vicious. I rammed my arm into one of the wolves' sides, sending it crashing back first into a tree, snapping its spine and slaying it instantly. **

**The wolves, realizing they were beaten, all leaped away, whimpering in defeat and limping off as fast as was still possible. Some had broken limbs and were dragging themselves along, but I didn't give chase.**

**I turned to the girl. She was standing by the horse, looking at me. My eyesight began to leave me as blood loss and pain clouded my senses with a strange black haze. I was breathing heavily, my breath coming out in white plumes. I wasn't sure if I said anything. All I remember was falling into cold darkness…falling…**

**Why did I go after her?**

**_Maybe it was for something else…other than myself?_**

I couldn't speak. I simply stood looking at the Beast, my hands trembling. He looked back at me, his eyes unreadable. He looked weary, his scarlet cape wrapping around his broad form as the cold wind blasted it, ruffling his long, shaggy hair. He took a single step forward, making a grunt, his breath coming out in a short hiss like steam coming from a teapot. Then he crumpled into the snow, unmoving.

I turned to Philippe, putting my hand on the saddlebow. Then I paused.

He had come to help me. He had saved my life. I couldn't just leave him lying in the snow!

Turning, I walked over to the Beast's side. I knelt slowly, putting my hand on his neck. His right arm was folded under him. I had to work hard to pull it out from under him, examining it. It was badly scored with deep claw marks. I had to get him back to the castle, and quick.

I slowly began to stroke his fur, why, I don't know…it was coarse and matted in some places, now speckled with blood and snow. I couldn't help but notice how the color was so beautiful…a light sable color.

With the help of Philippe, I managed to roll the Beast onto his back and at last lever him onto Philippe's back. I slowly led Philippe by the reins, trying to avoid any jolting movements. I walked in a position where I was close to the Beast's head. I couldn't help but look at him from time to time.

His face looked so pitiful…so helpless. Hopeless. That look he had given me before he had fallen…he looked almost apologetic. Apologetic for treating me so harshly?

He had blue eyes…I remembered that. And they would always look so…lonely. So desperate. But he was so cruel to me!

Why did he come to help me?

And why was I helping him?


End file.
